Hit list
by S.O.K
Summary: Rex Franklin, has been living his life all fine, With an older sister, and a younger one. But his life is about to change as normal wizard boy, to the number two on Lord Voldermort's 'to kill list.' (P.S I don't know why its pg13... i just want it to be..
1. Telling it right

Lying in the darkness of his room, his golden brown hair a mess, his golden brown eyes closed tight.

Voices, from outside of his dark room, floated to his ears. His parents were arguing... again. He sighed. The a light knock meet his ears. He sat up. "Come in."

"Rexy... Can I stay in here with you?" asked his little sister Roxanne.

"Sure you can Rox. Climb aboard." He said scooting to the left and patting the spot to his right.

"Thanks Rex." Roxy said. "When do you think they'll stop yelling?"

"I have no idea Roxy, but don't worry your pretty little face about it. Did Rosanne leave again?" He asked. Rosanne was his older sister, she was 18 and Dropped out of school three to four days ago. In a couple of days she will be married to a man named Barry. She did all this without her parents knowing, which is why they have been arguing.

"Yeah, mom and dad are angry again. Can you make their yells go away?" At the age of 7, Roxanne thought her older brother could do anything he wanted.

"Sure thing, Rox." He said as he grabbed a remote from his bed side table and turned his stereo on withed it. The song "She Will Be Loved" (maroon 5) came on. He then snuggled down close to his sister, and pulled her close.

After a while he could tell that his little one fell asleep.

A knock meet his ears, through his music. He carefully got out of bed and walked to the door.

It was his mother. Rita Franklin, his mother was 42 years old, and worked as a nurse for his father, Dr. Richard Franklin.

"Hey mom." He said knowing that she wouldn't be at his door if she didn't need anything." Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes you can Rex, Is your sister Roxanne in here, I can't find her?"

He smiled, "You came to the right place. She sleeping though."

His mother gave him a sad smile, which made him frown. "What's wrong mom?" He asked knowing his mom, and knowing that his mom will never give a sad smile!

"Let's wake Roxy, before I tell you, So I don't have to repeat it."

He looked at his mom, and walked over to his little sister, "Rox, wakey wakey. Roxanne, wake up or I'll squish you." He said sitting down next to her. Causing her to wake up...

"Rex? I want to sleep s'more!" She said sounding annoyed.

He smiled and said "Sorry dreary but mommy wanted to tell us something."

Roxy who didn't see their mom, blushed but got up anyway.

"You wanted to tell us something mommy?" She said getting up and trying to sound professional, but her hair standing up at all ends made her fail.

Rex chuckling at her went to go grab his brush. Since his hair was long, to the middle of his back, he kept a brush and comb.

He sat down be hide her and brushed her hair.

His mother smiled another sad smile. "We're moving." She said.

Rex couldn't believe his ears. Roxanne was frozen solid. "Where?" She asked.

"London, England." Her mother said, looking anywhere but at her children.

"When?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Four days."

Roxanne looked up at her mother, with tears in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell us eairlier?"

"Rox, your father just got a job ofter up there. They're paying for the trip, our house, everything. Its just a something he can't miss. I'm sorry deary." Rita said, her hand moving to wipe Roxy's tears away. Rox moved away.

"What about school?"

"Your father is taking care of that now."

During all this Rex was quiet.

He then pulled Rox into a great hug, and rocked her to sleep muttering something like, "Its okay baby, I'll be here."

She fell to sleep some time later.

"Rex..."

"Mother, can you please leave my room, you made my baby cry." He said in a clam voice.

She stood up and walked to the door. "She's my baby too." She said and opened the door.

But before leaving she heard, "Yes, but I raised her."

HAHA!

Please review and tell me what you think! Its my first story so.... be nice?

JACK


	2. Don't Dwell in the past

Four days later

"You ready Roxy?" Rex asked, peeking into his little sisters room.

"Yeah... I think I am anyways." She said standing in the middle of her old room, that had pink walls, that also held some fluffy white sheep.

"Hey, its okay. You can always paint your room the same way. And I'll give you the brighter room." He said walking up to her and bending down so she could look him in the eyes.

'Really?" She asked.

"Yep Yep."

"Rex, Roxy! Its time to go." Yelled their father from downstairs.

"Coming dad." Rex yelled back. "You ready sunshine?" He then asked his sister.

"Yeah ... let's go." She said, still standing there.

"Okay." And he stood up also grabbing his sister's hand.

They walked in silence down the stairs, think of all the memories they had in this house. There fun times, sad times, stressful times, their cooking. As they walked to the front door, they turn to look back and Rex said, "Sometimes its better to move on then to dwell in the past, Roxy."

"I know Rex. Lets go." Roxanne said lead her only brother to their Ford Escape Compact SUV, Which was dark blue.

As they started their way to the air port, Roxy wonder a question. "Hey Rexy. I have a question."

"Ask away, little one."

"You know how Salem... What school are you going to now?" She asked curious.

He smiled. "Well, I asked dad that last night, and He said he had it all planned out, and told me not to worry. You shouldn't too."

"Okay, Rex. But only cause you told me not to." She replied.

Two hours later, They were sitting on an airplane. Roxanne was nearly choking him to death. "Rox, clam down. Im hear little one, but I can't breathe."

She blushed. "Im sorry Rex, but I'm scared."

"Its okay. Hey you wanna hear this new song by switchfoot, Its called 'Meant to live'. "

"Okay..." And She listened to his CD player for the 3-5 hours, while he just sat there and watch his sister. Sooner or later he fell asleep.


	3. Sleep Please?

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money making.

* * *

Some hours later Rex was shaken a wake.

"Hmm....?" He mumbled. trying to open his, but being way to tried to.

"Wake up little Baby!" Said Roxanne, who had a goal to NOT let him sleep.

He opened his eyes and found his little sister's big blue eyes staring into his.

"HA! I win!" She said grinning.

He just looked at her and started rubbing the sleep in his eyes away. "Where are mom and dad?"

"They said they were gonna wait for us outside. Can you get our carry ons?" She said looking up at him.

"Oh. What time is it." (A/N I really don't know how long a trip to the UK takes so...) Rex asked, getting down their bags and walking over to the exit.

"I don't know. Ask dad when we get out." She said as they walked out the exit, and found their parents waiting for them.

"So you finally got him up huh?" Richard (their dad) asked.

"Yep." Roxy said smiling.

"Am I the only tried one?" Rex asked no one particular.

"Yes." Said Rita.

"What time is it?" He asked again.

"It should be around 8:47 pm."

"What time would it be for us Americans?" Rex said hoping it wasn't late.

"Uh.... About 3:00 in the morning." Richard said grinning as Rex groaned.

(A/N i don't know the time differences so just pertend it says the right thing!)

"Where are we going?" Roxy asked.

"Well were going to get our bags, then get one of those rentable a cars , and head to our new home and uppack bed things. Then I plan on sleeping."

"Can't we sleep first?" Rex asked triedly.

"Sorry son, but what are you going to sleep on?"

"Oh, I forgot about that part." Rex answered stupidly and sat down in a pastic chair waiting for his bags.


	4. home sweet home maybe?

Hello. Its been a while, but you owe it to my friends coughmakalacough and James and Will...mostly makala )reminding me to update), who are making me update. Yeah I could update if I wanted to but then James and Will said that they'll throw all my Harry Potter posters into shredder if I didn't update so here you go!

* * *

Thirty minutes or so, of a light nap, Rex, once again, was shaken awake. This time by his mother.

"Rex, time to get out of here," his mother said.

"Even with a nap Im tried. Damn Jet lag....."

His mother chuckled and help him out of his chair.  
"Hello Rexy!" said his little sister.  
"'Ello Rox ... my bags?" he asked her.

"Here." she said moving out of the way so he could get his bags from his father.

"Thanks."

A while later they we in a car driving to their new home.

Rex once again was napping.

When the car stopped he woke up by his face hitting the window.

"I really hoped that didn't happen this time." Rex said rubbing his forehead.

"Too bad Rexy. Lets go check this place out!" Roxanne Said already out of the car and jumping up and down.

He couldn't help but chuckle and get out and follow her.

Once they got in they stared in wonder. To the left of them was the living room, to the right was the dining. Once inside the dining room they found themselves in a dark brown room with bronze looking leave things for the top rim.

"I guess this is the theme for this room." Rex said. "I kinda like it." He said before entering to kitchen.

"Me too." Said Roxy catching up with her brother.

Once in their new kitchen, which had light brown and white tiles and a hard wood floor, they smiled and said together,

"Wanna make dinner?"  
They both laughed at each other and were still laughing when they're parents found them.

"So did you two pick your rooms yet?" Their father asked them.

"No, but we do feel like making dinner. Don't we Rox?" Rex said smiling.

"Oh no you to. Don't even think about it. now go find your new rooms." Said Rita pushing them out of the kitchen.

"Pushe." said Roxy.

They both climbed the stairs in silence. Once they reached the landing they decided to slipt up and find the room 'perfect' for them.

Rex headed to the farest room to his left, while Roxy went to the right.

When he got to the room, it was white with dark blue trim, but he saw his parents bag on the floor and laughed.

The room next door was pale pink with little white daisies.

"I hope you found something I would like. I found your perfect room." Said his sister's voice beside him.

"Actually I did find one 'perfect' for you." He said smiling. With that said he pushed open the door and said," Could you please escort me to my room dear flower child."

She giggled," Sure thing Rex." She grabbed his hand and lead him past the landing, and to the end of the hall. "Open it." She said.

He opened the door softly and smiled. 'His' room was dark ocean blue, with a black/blue pushy carpet, and dark oak furniture . He also had a long black curtain covering something. He ran his hand over the curtain 'whoa velvet' was all he could think of. He pulled the curtain apart and found a 3d window staring right back at him. He grinned. "Roxanne Ariel Franklin you are the coolest little sister in the world at this point."

"When was I not. Im gonna check out my room. Bye!" And with that she ran off.

* * *

Here is where I leave you ... till ... next time I guess!  
BYE!

Jac.


	5. Sleep time train

Hello! No one is reviewing my story, but I feel obliged to update! Plus makala is reading which makes me happy! 

ON WITH THE STORY! 

After finding their rooms and putting the bags and setting up their bed, Rex and Roxy made their way downstairs together. They we liking this house more and more. They each had their own bathrooms, walk in closet. There was a huge living room and a dining room and a perfect kitchen. As mush as they loved this house, they still missed their old house. 

"Hello dears, find your 'perfect' room." Their mother asked. 

"Yep" Said Roxanne and went into description about her new room. Meanwhile, Rex was trying very hard to stay awake and eat a very late breakfast. 

"Rex...?" Came the concerned voice of his father. 

"Mmhhh." Came his reply as he tried to stay awake, eat, and talk at the same time. 

"Well, since you are SO awake, I'm going to tell you where are going to go to school this year!" 

"Thanks father..." He said now semi awake. 

"Well, you'll be going to go to Hogwarts." His father said with a nod. 

"Dear, maybe you should tell him again when he's awake and not sleeping in cereal and milk." Came the voice of his mother. 

Roxanne giggled," I'll wake him and take him to bed. Rex. Wake up. NOW." She said screaming to last part. 

Rex woke with a jump. He growled at his little sister and slowly and wobbly climbed the stairs. 

He made it to his room where he tripped over his unpacked suitcases, and falling on his bed. He pulled down his covers, climbed in and fell into a peaceful sleep. 

Short I know, but I'm lazy right now ... but then again when am I not? ... Okay.. IM SUPER LAZY!!!!!!!   
so whoever reads this have fun with it I guess.  


End file.
